


Healing Souls

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Accidents occur it can be a life altering. Things change and people change. But what happens when a life altering experience happen and you don't tell anyone. What happens when people start to notice?-This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

_____  
Healing Souls   
______

People never expected to lose a parent let alone both. It should have been a fun holiday visiting a family friend. Yet a family holiday turned into life trauma. 

Trauma causes a reflection on life. 

Betty Cooper had lost her parents. It made her realise how short life was. It made her realise she hates the life she leads. She needed a change. It all started with a change in clothes. Cutting her hair. It was a start.

No one but her grandmother and the school knew the truth. Betty didn't want to be the person people looked at like a sad puppy. She just wanted to be Betty Cooper. So with the summer ended she was now living permanently on the Southside with her grandmother Mell Smith. 

Betty wanted to completely change her image for her new school. She wanted a fresh start. A fresh start is what she needed. She didn't need to hear that she was so strong. That she will get through this. All she needed was a fresh mind set and time to heal from the grief. 

Betty had only been to Riverdale a few times over the summer as she was little but now this will be her forever home. She knew no one here but her grandmother. This scared her. 

Betty Cooper has never been the new kid and now she was. She just hoped she would meet some nice new friends.

It was her first day at her new school and she couldn’t be more nervous. It didn't help that her gran was mothering her. She just wanted to get on the school bus and blend in the background.

She was bump away from throwing up on the school bus. All eyes were on her. She wished she could just disappear. Betty hated having all the attention on her.

The bus was practically empty. Most people drove themselves. Betty doesn't have a car yet she didn't pass her test yet. She hated taking the bus already. She pulled her head phones on as someone with a leather jacket sat next to her.

She looked at him. It was a guy with raven locks that wore a beanie shaped like a crown. His eyes were piercing blue. Betty was fascinated by his good looks. She didn't realise she was staring at him. She looked away quickly when he glanced at her. 

Betty just blushed cursing herself. She tried not to look at him for the rest of the ride there. When they stopped at school she realised she didn't know where the office was.

She just followed a crowd of students until she found it. Betty was introduced to the principal before she waited for a student to be buddied up with. A short raven haired girl walked in.

"Elizabeth?" She asked.

"Just Betty."

“Okay cool. Hi Betty. I’m Veronica.”

"Hi." Betty waved nervously.

“Let me show you around.” She smiled.

Betty noddd.

They started the tour as Betty got distracted from the boy on the bus. Veronica showed her where all her classes were along with other important stuff in the school hallways.

"Do you know who gets the bus from the Southside?" Betty asked.

“Not really, why? I know a lot of the southsiders though maybe I can tell you who they are.”

"Well a guy with a beanie. He sat next to me on the bus. I think I sat in his seat." She explained.

“Oh that’s Jughead Jones. Normally he takes an obnoxiously loud motorcycle to school everyday but some guys wrecked his bike as a prank and he can’t afford to fix it. I think he’s looking for scrap parts to do it himself.” Veronica said.

"Oh, I like bikes. I have my motorcycle license before my car license. I still need to take the test." Betty smiled.

“I haven’t gotten my license yet. I have a personal driver.” Veronica said casually.

"Oh. Can you introduce me to Jughead?"

“I don’t know him personally. He’s just mainly what the school gossips about.”

Betty nodded. "Is there an art club and a school news paper?" She asked. 

Since the accident Betty has connect with art. It made her feel relaxed and at peace.

“There’s a school newspaper. It’s down the hall I’ll show you. But there’s art classes you can take this year. Just talk to the guidance counselor and they’ll switch your schedule.”

Betty smiled excitedly. Veronica showed her to the school newspaper"I'll see you in class. You have 10 minutes." Betty nodded as she knocked on the door.“Here’s my number. I’ll be here to show you around anywhere all day.”

"Thanks." Betty smiled as Jughead opened the door.“Hi?” He said.

"I would like to join." She nervously said.

“Really?”

"Yes. I ran the other one in my old school." Betty blushed trying not to ramble.

“I’ll need to see your work.” Betty pulled a folder of her work out. "I heard you drive a motobike."

"Great the Northside bitching about my bike they destroyed." He sighed.

"I...uh... I drive one too. It's easier to drive a bike in LA than a car. Easier to glide through traffic." He didn’t say anything."Well my gran says the skip is good for old parts... you're not really a people person so I'll leave."

“I’ll look over your work.”

Betty nodded as she headed to her first class. She hated the stares she's getting already. Betty was lucky with Veronica for most her lessons. She kept to herself if she could but she had to introduced herself. Betty told them her name and that she is from LA. 

Thankfully she only had done that 3 times before lunch. Then the bell rang for dinner. Betty didn't know where to sit. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and it was Jughead Jones. He had double PE. So he was in his pe kit. Betty just looked at him as she checked him out. She was trying to say hello but it came out as a whisper.

“Hi.” He said.

"Hi? How are you?"Betty smiled.

"I should be asking you that. You're the new girl here." Jughead teased.

Betty saw a glimpse of Jughead with his walls down. She just shrugged at him.

"I read your work and its amazing your in."

“Thank you.” 

“We have meetings every day after school for an hour.”

Betty smiled excitedly. "There's also this party tonight because it's the first day back at school. It at thorn hill. Do you want to come?" Jughead asked.

"Where is it?" She asked after he did.

"Didn't Veronica tell you about it?" 

Betty shook her head no. 

"You live on the Southside right in the flights 10 minutes away from the wrym.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up unless Veronica is taking you. But don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to up hold."Betty nodded."Bye LA." Jughead walked away.

Veronica came up to her.“What was that about?”

"He asked me to a party." Betty blushed.

“Seriously?”

"Yes but I don't know. I'm new and he is hot."She shrugged.

“You should definitely go.”

"Its at a thorn hill. Are you going?" Betty asked.

“The whole school is going.”

"Then I'll come." She smiled.

“Okay great. Let me know if you need a ride.”

"That would be great." Betty smiled.

_____

Betty was getting ready happily. Her gran was happy she was making friends. Betty had no idea what to wear. She decided on a black romper with sunflowers on with a cute boot.

She waited for Veronica to come get her. When she collected her she cat called her. 

“Hey Betty.” Veronica smiled.

"Hi do you think Juggie will like?"Betty asked as she took a selfie with Veronica. 

@Vlodge: the gang is getting bigger.

“You already have a nickname for him?”

"Well I haven't called him it yet. It kind of just slipped out." Betty shrugged.

“You’re a little underdressed but it’s fine. No one will notice?” 

“How am I underdressed?” 

“Cheryl’s parties are always fancy.” Veronica said.

"Oh."

"You'll be fine." She smiled as they pulled up.

They headed inside. Veronica was so excited. She was hoping to get paired up with Archie. They walked in and the place was crowded. People were swimming in the pool, standing around with drinks, dancing, and playing party games.

Betty felt so under dress but she saw Jughead and waved at him. He was talking with his friends and didn’t see her. She decided to head up to him. She was blushing at how handsome he looked.

"Hi Juggie." Betty tapped his shoulder.

“Hi.”

"You didn't tell me there was a dress code." She pulled her hair down.

“I figured since Veronica is your friend you’d dress up anyways.”

"No." Betty giggled. "This is as fancy as I dress for a party. I think the fanciest thing is my furnel dress." She gave a sad look in her eyes. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Anyway... you look handsome."All his friends started to tease him. 

"Don't you know who is darling?" A pink haired woman asked.

"Yeah, he is in the news paper." Betty shrugged.

“So you don’t know who he is?”

"Why would that matter?" She looked at them."He and V are the only people that have been nice to me."

"Because he is the serpent king and my boyfriend." Toni teased.

"Oh." 

Toni burst out laughing. "I'm joking about the boyfriend thing."

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Cheryl shouted."Is she being serious?" Betty whispered in Jughead's ear.

“Yep.”

Betty sighed as Veronica pulled her to the circle. Jughead tried not to laugh. Cheryl smirked at Betty. Everyone gathered around. 

"To give our new girl a warm welcome she can go first."

Betty just sighed. She span the bottle as she didn't want to make any bitches on her case. She was nervous to see who it would land on. The bottle kept spinning and spinning as it landed on Jughead Jones. He normally never played but he was a seat filler. They headed to the closet together. Betty looked at him as the door was locked. 

“We don’t have to do anything.”

"I've done this before. It's just this is a new place and your the hottest guy at school. God my old self would have killed me for saying that to you." She smiled. Jughead laughed softly."But I promised myself to live every day to the fullest. So let's do something." 

"What's your damage LA?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Betty sat next to him. Jughead shrugged. "Dead parents." She shrugged.

“That’s terrible.”

"I was in the car with them." Betty unzipped her romper to show him the multiple scars on her stomach.

“My dad is a drunk and my mom left me.”

"We're a right pair." She teased as she moved to hold his hand. "Your mom is bitch."

“Yeah. She took my little sister with her. I haven’t heard from either of my parents or my sister in a couple years.”

"I'm sorry Juggie." Betty hugged him. He just shrugged. "Wow we barely know one another and we know each other's biggest secret." She laughed softly.

“Mines not really a secret.”

"Well I appreciate it but I would like to keep mine a secret." Betty looked at him.

"I can't hear kissing!" Cheryl shouted.

Jughead just sighed."She is a handful." She giggled.

“Yep.”

"So we have to send evidence right?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded. 

"I haven't had any complaints." Betty teased.

"Is LA being cocky?" Jughead asked.

"Maybe." She giggled.

"Well all these girls are too afraid to be cocky with me. I like that... how about you show me?"

"You want me to show you?" Betty blushed.

"Put your money where your mouth is." He winked.

Betty leaned in and cupped his face. She kissed him softly as he kissed her back. He held her waist. Betty got brave as she slipped her tongue in. He slipped his in too. She couldn't help but moan softly. He deepened the kiss.

He just enjoyed kissing her. If he was being honest she was the best kisser he's had. They continued to kiss until the time was up.

"Time!" Cheryl shouted.

Betty pulled away glancing up at him. He smiled at her as he moved her hair out the way. He winked at her as they headed out.

"See you around LA." Jughead smirked heading out to his friends.

Betty sat back down with Veronica. Veronica smirked at her. She just blushed.

"The serpent has a soft spot for you." Kevin teased.

Betty just blushed.

Maybe she wouldn't hate living here. It's only a place to stay before college. 

Maybe this would be a place of healing for her.

Maybe, just maybe Riverdale wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day Betty felt better about going to school. She had double art that day so she was put in an extremely good mood. 

When the end of the day came she was working on a sketch whilst she was waiting for Jughead to start their blue and gold meeting. 

Betty didn't realise Jughead had walked in as she was so focused. He sat down at his desk focusing on his article. Betty glanced over and saw he came in. She moved to sit next to him.

"Hey Juggie."

“Hi.”

"Did you enjoy the party?" Betty asked.

“I guess.” He shrugged.

"Beach parties are more fun. We go skinny dipping."She smiled at him."Maybe we could drive up some time together?"

“Maybe.”

Betty smiled at him as she squeezed his thigh. She was being brave as she moved her hand up slightly. "What article am I working on?"Jughead moved her hand back to her own lap. “The one about the football team.”

"I hate football. " She sighed. "Sure. Do I need to interview them?"

“Yep.”

"You hate me." Betty joked."If they flirt with me your saving me Riverdale."

“It’s just an article Betty.”

"I know but football teams are all the same." She shouted as she headed to the football team.

_____

On the football pitch Betty was speaking to the boys. Jughead was glancing out the window watching her. Betty kept moving away from the boys. Reggie and Chuck both kissed Betty's cheek. That's when Betty made an escape for it. She just sat on the bleachers with the cheerleaders. Veronica was there.

"You have three guys after you." She teased.

"Nope." Betty smiled messaging Jughead.

B: want to come to mine tonight

J: I can’t

B: why?

J: I have plans with my friends

B: maybe we can knock off earlier for pops?.

J: maybe another time.

B: oh okay :(  
B: tomorrow?

J: I’ll let you know

B: okay x

J: Betty you know that kiss at the party didn’t mean anything, right?

B: yeah I send kisses to all my friends x 

Betty showed Veronica upset.

“Betty it was just a kiss. Jughead doesn’t do girlfriends. Plus you two just met. Don’t expect anything to happen.”

"I like him V. I don't give up on a challenge." Betty smiled."My mother did the same with my father." She added.

“Don’t push it Betty. If it’s supposed to happen let it happen naturally.”

"I won't push it V. I just can't stop thinking about that stupid kiss and how he calls me LA and I get butterflies." She jumped up.

“It’s called a crush Betty. Most of the time the people we like don’t like us back.”

"Veronica I of all people know that. I just deserve some happiness. I like the way he makes me feel." Betty began to tear up.

She was so sick of people telling her what to do. She just wanted to be happy again and not this sad girl that is hiding her true emotions.

"I have to go."

Veronica just nodded as Betty headed to write her article. 

____

That night her and her gran ate at pops. Evie looked at Betty as she ate. 

"You look like the double of her."

"Thanks Gran." She smiled sadly.

"How are you doing?" Evie asked her.

"I'm struggling so much. I can't call them or touch them. People at school talk about their parents and I haven't told anyone."

"Honey you should."

Betty shrugged.

"Your parents are dead. It's an accident."

Betty shrugged again. 

"Honey you need other support." She told her.

"I hate talking about it. They look at me like I'm a fool that gone through trauma." Betty shook her head.

"You need support Lizzy." Her grandmother said.

"I have told Juggie. But he is avoiding me because I kind of have a crush on him."

“Is this the boy you’re always talking about?” 

Betty blushed at her gran. "I don't always talk about him."

“You do.”

"I don't stand a chance Gran. He keeps shooting me down every time I ask to hang out."

The door to pops rang as Jughead walked in with the serpents. Betty blushed as he noticed Jughead. Evie was close to Jughead as he would always dog sit for her and help her around the house and garden.

"Hello Jughead. Have you met my granddaughter here?" Evie asked.

Betty glared at her grandmother going red with embarrassment.

“Hi.”

"Hi." Betty blushed. "Come join us. I'll pay my treat." Evie smirked.

"You don't have too." Betty immediately said after.

"Nonsense." Evie looked at her.

"Its okay Mrs Smith. I'll see Betts tomorrow."

"No I'm sick." Betty faked cough.

"Get well LA." Jughead looked at her sceptically.

______

The following day Betty ended up at school. But she faked being sick so Jughead wouldn't be suspicious.

Classes were hell. So at lunch Betty began painting in the art classroom. She was painting a portrait of her parents for her grandmother. She had her music in when someone tapped her on her shoulders. She turned around to see Sweet Pea.

“Oh hey.” Betty smiled.

"Hey. I knew Jug blew you off last night but do you want to hang out with me at the wrym? Its quiz night." He told her.

"I would love too. Gran keeps saying I need to get out more."

“Okay.”

"You'll be on our team." Sweet Pea smiled. "This is cool."

"Thanks it's of my mum and dad. I think I might get it shrieked down when I'm done. I can laminate it and then go put it at their graves." Betty shrugged.

"Oh I'm so sorry Betty." 

"Ita fine. It happened 6 months ago." She whispered.

"Hey they would have loved this."

Betty gave him a soft smile.

The rest of the day Betty felt better. She had made a friend in Sweet Pea. He was a really good friend and listened. 

Getting to the wrym Betty sat down with Sweet Pea. They hugged hello as Jughead just glared at his friend. Sweet Pea was a big player. Yet it wasn't like that he wanted to be her friend and maybe get close too Veronica.

They started up the game. They were an awesome team. Between the group they knew all the questions. Jughead was hosting and he kept looking at them.

"We are good at this." Betty smiled.

"Last question and we've one." Sweet Pea high fives her. 

They did get every single question right and won a pops shake. They were so happy.

"Want to play a game of pool?"

"Sure. I don't know how though." Betty smiled.

"I can help you." Jughead told her passing her the voucher.

"I think I can manage it by myself." 

Betty did she won the game. Jughead then wanted a game with her.

"Let's put a bet on it." Jughead smiled.

"Like?"

"If I win you have to stay doing the football articles and the cheer team ones." He smirked.

"If I win you can do the football teams." Betty told him.

"Deal." 

Betty underestimated how good Jughead was. He won her. Betty was a women of her word so she shook his hand. 

Being at the wrym Betty realised it was nice hanging out with the serpents. She didn't have to force or push anything.

Veronica Lodge was right things will happen in time.

In the meantime Betty had to focus on telling her friends about the truth of her move. It's just one thing after another but will this be the start of Betty Cooper's healing process?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper has officially lived in Riverdale for two months now. Only Sweet Pea and Jughead knew about her parents. She didn't have the guts to tell anyone else.

If she was being truly honest she was still trying to come to terms with it. It's something that the pain consumes her.

Betty has stopped herself from flirting with Jughead that is obviously. She came to write at the blue and gold and saw him when her and Sweet Pea hung out. Sweet Pea, Kevin and Veronica were her closest friends.

They were all sat outside together as they ate their lunch. Jughead came over with Toni."Oh my god you didn't!" Betty laughed.

"What it was Fangs fault?" Pea shrugged.

"How is Fangy?" Kevin asked.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Hi Juggie."

"Hi." The rest of the group said.

Archie came up and hugged Veronica from behind. She smiled at her new boyfriend. 

"Want to join us?" Pea asked.

“Sure.”

Betty moved up so Jughead and Toni could join them. She moved up too much as she fell into mud ruining her white jeans. Betty began to tear up as they were her mother's jeans when she was her age. Bettu kept all of the vintage and retro clothes of her mothers she loved so much.

"They're just pants B. It will be okay." 

"Their my mom's from when she was our age." She whispered.

"She won't be mad." Kevin added.

Betty shook her head no.

"It's not like she's dead." Archie shrugged.

Betty stayed silent as began running away. Sweet Pea and Jughead glared at them.

"You fucking idiots. Why do you think she lives with her gran?" Jughead questioned them.

"She said her parents worked abroad."

"Technically she never said that V. You just assumed." Kevin told her.

"I'm going to go check on her."

Jughead followed Betty. Betty ended up at her locker finding her pe shorts. She was in tears.

“Betty?” Jughead said. She glanced up at him.“Hey come here.” He hugged her. Betty wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed a little harder. He just held her close rubbing her back. "They're ruined." She whispered.

“No they’re not. I’ll help you stop it from staining. I have a few tricks.”

"Really? I know vinegar is one for blood." Betty looked up at him.

"Yeah. It's handy when you have to do your own laundry. Your gran taught me." He told her.

Betty held him tighter as Jughead wiped her tears.

"Look Cooper shat herself!" Reggie shouted pointing to her.

“Shut the fuck up Mantle!”Jughead snapped.

"I fell over." Betty uttered.

“Come on.” Jughead brought her to an empty science room that had a sink.

Betty just headed to the bathroom first to change into her shorts before handing Jughead the pants. Jughead filled up the sink to soak the pants. Betty sat on the side watching him as she thanked him.

“It’s no problem. My little sister used to love playing out in the mud. She was 4 and I was 10. I always had to clean up her clothes. I would get so mad at her because I would have so much clothes to clean.” Jughead smiled sadly.

"You never talk about her. I like hearing about her." Betty squeezed his shoulders. "I did my own laundry but I didn't do it my mother's way so she would wash them again."Jughead smiled faintly. "Tell me more about Bean right?"

“Jellybean. I called her Bean though. There’s not really much to tell though. She’s around 11 now. I haven’t seen her since she was 4.”

"Sorry." Betty blushed. "You should try find her. I bet she is missing you. You deserve to know her. I miss my brother and sister. They're all adults in their 30s. Charles is god knows where and Polly is a flight attendant. Maybe I could help you find her?"

“I don’t think that’s going to happen. Last time I called my mom said they didn’t want to see me.”

"You could try find her Instagram." Betty suggested.

She took her phone out and searched her name. Only one username came up.

“Betty it’s fine just leave it.”

"But I've found her tiktok and Instagram ." Betty pouted.

“Betty just stop.”

"Okay. I'm sorry... it was just one simple search. Its forgotten now." She promised. Jughead nodded. Betty moved to hold his hand. "I bet you were adorable when you were little."

Jughead shrugged.

"I want to see little Juggie with a beanie too big for his head." Betty picked off the beanie from his head and placed it on her own. Jughead smiled faintly. "I bet it kept falling down over your eyes and you wear one of your dad's flannels that would swallow you whole." She giggled imagining it.

“That’s true.”

"Aww I need to see photos."

“I don’t have many.”

"Juggie only if you want to show me." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"I was a handful."She told him. "I was a daddy's girl. I did ballet. My siblings hated my tantrums."

“My parents were never really around so I had to grow up pretty early.”

"I'm sorry for that Juggie. I bet we would have been friends when we were little. Hiding away in the library together reading in the corner." Betty moved his hair out the way.

“Yeah.”

"We should have a childhood movie and show night. Just me and you so you can ne a child again." She suggested.

“Okay.”

Betty hugged him excitedly. She still had his beanie on. Jughead hugged her back.

He showed her the pants afterwards and she broke down in tears as she was so thankful. She looked at him smiling ear to ear.

"Juggie your amazing I could snog you right now." Betty hugged him tightly. Jughead just smiled. Jughead just laughed softly hugging her back. "You might have to wear your shorts until the end of the day." He told her.

Betty nodded, she pulled away from the hug. Jughead just smiled faintly at her. The bell rang as they headed to fourth period. 

Betty and Jughead were in the same english. They walked together as they talked. They both smiled together as they took their seat. Veronica looked at them raising her eyebrows at him.

She ended up messaging her.

V: why didn't you tell me?  
V: we should talk at mine tonight

B: tell you what?

V: your parents.

Betty looked at Jughead and sweet pea.

B: I'm not talking to about it. Who told you?

V: Jughead did. He didn’t straight out say it but he insinuated it.

B: I'm going to kill him. 

Betty raised her hand to be excused to the nurse.

V: he didn’t mean any harm B. He was just trying to tell us to stop.

B: I just need a minute

V: okay

B: I'll see you tonight.

_____

Betty reluctantly headed to Veronica's. She knew this had to happen eventually. She got a text from Jughead. 

J: so when are we having that movie night?

B: tomorrow. V is making talk to her about my parents.

J: oh okay

B: I can ask V to do this tomorrow. I rather have a movie night.

J: it’s up to you

"V can we do this tomorrow? I can't tonight it's been alot."

“Okay.”

"Thank you. I hate talking about it." She hugged her.

"I know B but we're here for you. Now I assume Jughead messaged you because you smiled."

"He is helping me alot. We're going to watch a movie to relax before I have to tell you about the accident and my scars." Betty told her.

“Betty you don’t have to go into full detail. Just the main idea. It doesn’t change anything whether I know or not.”

"It was a drunk driver crashed into our car as we were travelling up to our friends beach house. The force was so bad it tipped our car over which that killed my mum and the other car killed my dad. Some how I was safe." She explained as Veronica walked her out. Veronica just hugged her. "That's another reason I haven't got my car license." Betty hugged her back.

“Well I’m always here to talk.”

"Thank you. I just don't want loads of people to know." She shrugged.

Veronica nodded.

"I love you V."

“Love you too.”

Betty smiled at her before she left. She headed to Jughead's trailer. She knocked on the door nervously. Jughead opened the door in his pjs as Betty smiled at him softly. She was trying to hold a giggle in.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hey." Betty smiled as him.

Jughead let her in. They headed in and sat on the sofa. Betty's eyes lit up as she began stroking Hotdog. Her grandmother's dog Caramel died last year. Jughead sat next to her. She moved closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"I don't know whether if I should be mad at you or not." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Jughead told her. "I just wanted them to shut up." 

"Thank you." Betty hugged.

Jughead nodded.

"What movie? Mamma mia?" She asked.

“No way.”

"Why? Are you afraid of the ABBA?" Betty teased.

“I can’t stand that type of shit.”

"Hey I love that shit." She pouted.

“Well I don’t.”

"Fine. How about Scream?" Betty smiled.

“I thought we were watching childhood classics.”

"Enchanted!" She smiled. "Tangled."

“You have terrible taste in movies.” He told her.

"Then what do you want to watch Mister?" Betty pouted.

“How about an old Hitchcock film? We should watch Psycho.”

"Sure but my movie choices are excellent." She moved to grab the blanket.

“Keep telling yourself that.” He joked.

"Its a good job I like you." Betty playfull glared.

“I’m just being honest Betts.”

"I like disney, movies and romcoms." She rested her head on him.

“I don’t like either.”

"Well remind me not to take you to disney land." Betty stuck her tongue out at him. Jughead rolled his eyes. She smirked at him as she leaned in softly."I do like the makeup and fashion in these movies." Betty told him.

"You were particularly made for those movies Betts."

"And why is that Juggie?" She asked.

Jughead didn't say anything after. That left Betty blushing as they watched movies together. 

That night Betty fell asleep on Jughead's lap. She moved through the session.

These were the types of friendships she didn't have in LA. These were the types of friendships she needed to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Months passed and everyone got into a routine with school. It was friday when the kids decided to camping for the weekend Mell was all about getting in the outdoors.

It took a lot of effort to get Jughead to come with them. Betty kept nagging at him until he came. They all met up at the campsite. Betty was so excited she didn't know who was her tent mate yet.

They were deciding once everyone got there. Veronica and Archie already called being roomies and Kevin and Fangs wanted to reconnect. Sweet Pea and Jughead we’re sharing a tent and Betty was with her grandmother. Cheryl was with Toni. Betty was hoping to be with Jughead.

Whilst they got there Betty and Jughead headed got fire wood.“Hey.” Jughead smiled at Betty.

"Aren't you happy I nagged you to come?" Betty teased as she tried holding his hand.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well I'm happy your here. It's my dad's birthday tomorrow." Jughead just nodded."That's why I asked to camp with my friends." Betty smiled at him. 

They headed deeper into the woods as Betty fell over a rock. Jughead caught her. 

"Your my Flynn Rider." She smiled. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Your always saving me from being clumsy." Betty bit her lip.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty leaned in as she softly kissed his lips. Jughead kissed her back. Betty was shocked but happy. She depended the kiss slightly. She wrapped her arms around him. Jughead pulled her up so they were standing up making out. Jughead slipped his tongue into the kiss. He has been resisting to kiss her since the party. Betty moaned softly against his mouth.

"Fuck Betts." Jughead mumbled into the kiss.

"What?" She pulled away innocently.

“We should stop.”

"We're just kissing." Betty smirked.

“We should stop.” He repeated.

"Fine." She pouted.

“We need to get the firewood.”

"Okay." Betty held his hand."But I won't promise not kissing you again."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled as they collected the wood. They walked back to the campsite with their wood. Mell smiled at them as she asked them to go to the shop for her. Betty and Jughead decided to go alone. They got into Jughead’s truck. They were headed to grab s'mores stuff.

"So." Betty smirked.

“So what?”

"You kissed me back. You kissed someone with awful movie tastes." She joked.

“Yep.”

"I truly win." Betty kissed his neck. Jughead smiled as he started up the car. "Sneak out tonight?"She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty kept pulling him in for kisses. Jughead found it so cute. They got to the store and headed inside. They found everything they needed before checking out. Whilst Betty wasn't looking Jughead bought her a rose. He gave it to her in the car. Betty ran to the car to play her music so she didn't notice. Once he got in the car he handed it to her.

"Juggie." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled back. "You are a softie at heart." She leaned in and kissed him.

“No I’m not.”

"You are." Betty smiled. "So that kiss at the party was nothing?" She teased as she drove them back. Jughead shrugged. "Cat got your tongue?"

“It doesn’t mean we’re dating or something like that. It’s just kissing.”

"Well maybe I want to ask you on a date." Betty glanced at him.

“No way.”

"What why?" She asked.

“I don’t date.”

"Yet why by me a rose?" Betty asked.

“Because I was just being nice.”

"That's things people do when you want to date them Riverdale. Don't fuck with me." Betty pulled over so she could walk the rest of the way. It was an hour away.

“Betty get back in the car.”

"I'd like to walk." She sighed.

“Betty please get back in the car.”

"No Jughead! Flowers are my fucking weakness. I told you that before." Betty snapped.

“Betty I’m sorry.”

"Fine but you need to be more clear. Don't buy me a flower if your not serious." Betty whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"No I assumed. Just forget it Jug, I get it you only do friends. I'm so stupid." She scolded herself."Forget I said anything Jughead."

“Betty I’m sorry.”

"What ever Jughead. I judged." She told him beginning the truck again.

They drove back to the campsite in silence. Jughead wanted Betty to realise that he hated relationships because of his parents. So he stayed well away from them.

When they got back Betty stayed away from him whilst everyone set up their tents. He knew it was for the best. This was their first major argument.

Mell was sitting down as Betty did there's. She then sat with her gran as she began to get emotional. She used to help her dad with senting the tent up. She cried into her grandmother's arms. She just hugged her. Everyone came around and hugged her.

Jughead went for a walk to give her space. Whilst he was on his walk he had a call from his social worker.

“Hello?” He answered.

"Hello forsythe this is a check in."

"I'm doing okay. I miss Bean." He sighed. "I'm arguing with my friend and she needs me."

"Then just talk to her later. If she is a women let her cool down. She just needs to calm herself down before she comes around." Barb said.

“I guess.”

"Do you need some time with me soon in person we can go to New York as one of your trips ?" She asked.

"I think I'll be fine." He told her.

“Okay. Don’t be afraid to call.” 

“I won’t. Bye.” He ended the call.

Jughead did a few laps before heading back. 

Everyone was around the fire except for Betty. She went for her own walk to clear her head. Jughead just went to his tent.

Hours passed and it grew dark. Betty crawled into his tent to apologise. She tapped on his shoulder as he was writing with his head phones in. He turned to look at her.

"I over reacted. I'm sorry." Betty sat next to him. "I need more friends than a date at the minute."

“You didn’t. It’s fine.”

"I did and it's not. Friends?" She held her arms out for a hug.

“Yeah.” He agreed. Betty hugged him softly. "What are you working on?"

“Just something for school.” He lied.

"You're a bad liar. Is it a novel?"

“It’s something for school.”

"Sure." Betty smiled. "Can I read?"

“It’s not done.”

"I don't mind." She smiled.

"Betts no." Jughead told her.

"Okay. I brought you a smore."

Jughead just smiled softly at her. "Thank you." He took it and ate it. Betty just smiled.

"Is everyone talking?"

"No they're listening to Archie's singing. I made an escape."

Jughead laughed at her. "What he's singing about Veronica?"

“He’s singing to her and they’re practically eye fucking.” Betty laughed softly.

"Get used to that Coop." He smiled.

Betty just smiled. Jughead just glanced at her before he got back to writing. Betty pulled her notepad out and began sketching him. They spent all night doing that until Sweet Pea came in at 12pm.

"Shall I bunk with Fangs?" Sweet Pea asked as he came in.

“No it’s fine I should be heading to bed.” Betty said.

Betty stood up as she accidentally left her note pad. When she was gone Sweet Pea showed Jughead.

"She's insanely talented and good looking." Sweet Pea blushed.Jughead just rolled his eyes."What haven't you thought about her since the party?" He added.

"She's a friend Pea." Jughead told him.

"Yeah I'm here friend too but she is stunning." Jughead just glared at him. "What?" He shrugged.

“Nothing.”

"Its not like I've asked her on a date. Which I'm thinking about it. I don't want to mess our friendship up." Pea told him.

"Should I?" He asked Jughead. "You know here the best. I would ask V but she would tell her."

“I don’t think you should.”

"Why?" Pea asked.

"I just don't. She always refers to you as a friend." Jughead told him.

"I still might tomorrow at the beach. We're all going swimming."

____

The following day at the beach: 

Betty was sat with her grandmother as everyone swam. She didn't feel comfortable to get in her swim suit. So she decided to finish her sketch off.

“Betts come in the water.” Jughead smiled.

"There's too many people." Betty told him.

"You can wear my flannel in the water if that will make you feel more comfortable?" He suggested. “But no one is going to judge you. There’s nothing you have to hide.” He added.

Betty pulled her dress off to reveal her swim suit. She was still trying to be comfortable with herself again.

“Come on.” He smiled. Betty held his hand. "Juggie if someone stares I'm gone." She warned.

"Relax." Jughead guided her into the water.Betty splashed him unexpectedly. "Betts!" He shrieked.

"That's for telling me to relax."

Jughead just laughed as she splashed him again happily. Sweet Pea headed over to join them as he squeezed Betty's hips and felt the scar that cut her stomach in the accident. Betty froze up. Jughead pulled Betty to him. She was still frozen looking at her scars.

“Hey Betts, it’s okay.”

"I don't like my scars. Pea was the first boy to touch them." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Betty I didn't know."

"Its okay." Betty whispered ashamed.

"Hey Betts your beautiful remember. Your body is beautiful. That's coming from your friend so you have to believe me when I give you compliments." Jughead teased.“Your scars can still heal.” He told her.

"They're too deep." Betty whispered. "I'm still getting used to them." she touched them herself.

Jughead was wearing a swim shirt. He pulled it off to show her the scars all over his body. Betty touched them softly. Sweet Pea stood jealous at the side. 

"What happened?" Betty asked.

“My dad.”Betty traced each one looking at him."Thank you Juggie." She hugged him. 

Both scared bodies were now you touching one another.“See? You’re not alone.”

"I see." Betty held him tightly.

Jughead hugged her. Betty and Jughead decided to go back to sitting on the beach. They sat on this sand talking.

"Thank you Juggie."

“No problem.”

Betty looked up at him. She started to trace his scars as she found them so beautiful on him. It showed strength. Jughead just smiled at her. No matter if they have an argument. They always fall back into this small bubble of there's.

That night Betty and Jughead were in his tent again as she was colouring in whilst he was writing. They would be heading home tomorrow on Sunday in time for Monday for school.

“I don’t want to go back to school.” He sighed.

"Why?" Betty smiled as she was colouring his eyes.

“I don’t know it’s just a lot more peaceful out here.” 

Betty smiled at him. "I love how peaceful it is. It let's me be creative." She showed him the finish piece."I like how you smile more here." She added.

“I just don’t smile much in general.”

"You do around me." Betty showed him. "I like the way your eyes are always lit up. I tried to capture that here."She smiled at him. "You should smile more."

Jughead shrugged.

"Maybe we can do a drive up to LA in the holidays in a few weeks?" Betty suggested. "We can camp or stay at a family friend."

“It’s a really long drive.”

"I know. Its an even longer on the train." She smiled."I can show you how to surface."

“Betty it’s like a 50 hour car ride.” Jughead said. “There’s no way we’re doing that.”

"You're being a bore. Its 2 days and 19 hours on the train." Betty teased.

“It’s not happening.”

"Fine." She pouted."I still have to go by myself to grab things from my parents house."

“No one drives across the country Betty. Just take a plane.”

"Road trips Juggie. I will be doing that when I move back for college." She told him.

“Yeah people do road trips but they need proper equipment for that. You can’t just go in a car.”

"Who said I haven't the proper equipment? My gran has a camper van." Betty rested her head on him.

“Well have fun torturing yourself because you’re driving through some of the hottest states.”

"I will especially now I got my licence the other week." She tapped his nose.

“Don’t come crying to me when you end up hating it.”

"Fine." Betty rolled her eyes. Sweet Pea came in the tent to bed. "Or I could ask Pea?"

Jughead rolled his eyes. 

“Ask me what?”

"I'm thinking about driving up to LA in a few weeks in the 2 week holidays." She told him.

“You’re crazy.” He said.

"No you guys have no sense of adventure." Betty pouted.

“Betty I don’t know if you realize that’s literally such a bad idea.”

"Well bad ideas make good stories and amazing art." She shrugged. Sweet Pea and Jughead rolled their eyes. "Well I'll leave you boys. Goodnight." Betty kissed them both on the cheek.

“Night.” Jughead said.

"Night Juggie." Betty pulled a funny face to make him smile. "Betts I'm not going to smile." He smiled softly.

"Then it's my challenge to get a smile a day." 

Jughead rolled his eyes as she headed out. Sweet Pea was still in shock she kissed his cheek.

"Jughead she kissed me." He whispered smiling. Jughead just sighed. "What?"

“She kissed me too. It doesn’t mean anything.”

"But it could." Sweet Pea smiled.

"Pea it's not. Let's just go to sleep." Jughead told him.

“Fine.”

With the decision to be just friends and the adding factor of Sweet Pea's developing crush Jughead doesn't know what to do.

His head is all over the place. His mental health is declining everyday he isn't around his sister. But being around Betty all the sadness disappears.

Its stupid but he feels threatened by his own friend. He doesn't want to lose what he has with Betty.

His soul is slowly healing too but at what cost? 

Should healing cost?

Healing is a process a long unpredictable one.


	5. Chapter 5

Months had passed and Betty had found herself in a new normal. Wednesdays were her day for art after school and the rest of the week except for the weekends were dedicated to the blue and gold.

Betty and Jughead were ahead in their classes. They liked it like that. Halloween was coming up and Betty knew it was his birthday so she was looking for Jellybean. 

She noticed how sad he is but everytime he mentions his sister he has this pure joy. Betty wanted to do this for him as he's helped her come along way.

They were currently in the blue and gold whilst Jughead came in with a terrible attitude.“You okay?” Betty asked. 

“Fine.”

"Come here." She told him.

“Why?”

"Because we both need a hug." Betty held her hands out."Or our we too tough for a hug today?" She added teasing him.

“I’m fine Betty.”

"Well can I have a hug?"Betty asked.

Jughead hugged her gently. She hugged him back. "I miss them. I know you miss her too. I can't imagine how hard it is for you." She held him. "Which is why you have a face time." 

Betty sat him in front of her laptop. The screen popped up with JB's face. 

“Betty I told you to stop.”

"I know but you were so sad. Be angry at me after please. I've had to go to her social work to get this." Betty pouted.

“Betty there’s no way in hell my mother would ever let me see her so just stop this.”

"Well she lives with foster parents." Betty told him.

“Just stop meddling with my life Betty! It’s none of your business!”

"I'm sorry." Betty whispere.

"Jug I contacted her." JB told him.

“Betty I told you to stop so many times.”

"I just wanted to see you happy Juggie. Just speak to her and be angry at me later." Betty sighed. "She's not with your mother anymore Juggie. You're aloud contact now. She contacted me because she saw you on my art page. I thought maybe I could bring some happiness into your life like you have mine." 

Before Jughead was going to speak again She walked out. She gave them some privacy. JB had a massive smile on her face.

"Is that true?" Jughead asked JB.

“Yeah. I’m getting adopted Jug.” 

“I’m happy for you JB.”

"That means you can visit me all the time."She smiled.

"Really?" Jughead began to cry.

"Yeah Jug. I'm in New York." JB smiled."I love graphic design. That's how I stumbled on your girlfriend's page." 

"She's not my girlfriend. She is my friend." He shrugged.

"Well she's pretty." She smiled. "Juggie also I can come to Riverdale for Halloween!"Jughead just smiled. "Its all thanks to Betty. Her and her grandmother said I can stay with them but Betty said she will sneak me over to yours so I can be with you the whole time." She squealed.

Jughead just nodded.

"How are you?"

“I’m good.”JB smiled at him. "Jug B has my number and Instagram. I have to go get ready for dance."

"I want photos." He smiled as she ended the call.

Betty came back in with her number on a piece of paper for him. 

"Okay now you can shout at me." She smiled.

She sat in his chair as she looked at him. She was waiting for his rant. Jughead just got up and walked out. Betty knew she deserved that. She was prepared for a few weeks of arguments.

Jughead avoided her for weeks. The only time they interact was telling him when JB was coming.

It was the day before Halloween when JB came. Jughead was so nervous to see her. She ran up to him and hugged him. Her adoptive family trailed behind them.

"Its lovely to meet you Jughead. You're her family so your are family now. We'll be back on sunday night at 5PM to pick her up. Enjoy your weekend together."

“Thank you.”

"I assume your girlfriend is running late?" They asked.

"She runs a craft session for kids on the Southside. Yeah she is." Jughead half lied. He lied about them dating not about the craft session.

"Very well enjoy your day JB."

They left leaving the siblings alone. Jughead just hugged her. JB hugged him back crying happily.

"I'm so happy." She smiled.

"Me too Bean. Lets get some pops before my friends see you." Jughead teared up.

"I've been dreaming about them." Her eyes lit up.

They headed to pops. JB spotted Betty with her friends.

"B, Jugs here."

"He's not speaking to me so..." Betty shrugged.

"Jug can I say hi?" JB asked.

"Bean we're not speaking but you can whilst I order." Jughead hugged her.

“Okay.”

Jellybean headed over to Betty. She hugged her excitedly. Betty was shocked but hugged her back. "Thank you so much. I've missed him. He thanks you too but he is too stubborn." She teased.

"Go have a great day Bean. Me and your brother argue like a married couple its fine." Betty smiled.

Jb nodded before she headed back to Jughead. He smiled at her as she licked her milkshake.

"Why are you arguing with Betts?"

"I told her to stop and she didn't. She is so annoying because she is so perfect for me." Jughead sighed.

JB smiled. “It sounds like you like her.” 

“I don’t.”

"Who do you call when your upset?" JB asked.

“No one.”

"Jug." JB hugged him pulling puppy dog eyes.

“JB I know you’re trying to get me to say Betty but I don’t always call her.”

"Fine. Who do you think about the most?" She asked as they sat down.

"Bean not going to happen. Me and Betts are not compatible." He sighed.

“Fine.”

Jughead's phone suddenly lit up from Betty. 

B: have a great weekend x  
B: there's a haunted house in Greendale I booked you tickets.

J: you didn’t have to

B: I wanted you and Bean to have a good Halloween x.

J: thanks.

B: I miss you.

J: you do?

B: yes.  
B: I hate arguing with you.

J: I told you to stay out of it.

B: I know but Juggie she was close to you. She's still alive and you wanted a relationship with your sister.

J: I told you no.

B: I know! I am sorry. I was trying to do something nice for someone I care for.  
B: I was trying to apologise but look how happy you are.

Betty put her phone away as she decided to head out of pops. She walked passed him looking at him upset.

"Bye Betty." JB smiled.

"Bye Bean." Betty hugged her."Ask your brother about crying at Mamma Mia here we go again." She told her locking eyes with Jughead.

"Betts we promise we would never speak of that." He glared at her.

"Well you did I didn't. I thought you are only sneaking to me to have ago at me. Tomorrow isn't granted Juggie. You are the happiest I've even seen you. So I am not sorry." Betty stormed out off pops.

Jughead just sighed.

"Why is she so set on tomorrow isn't a given?" JB asked.

"Her parents died in a car accident she was in."

"Wait seriously?" She gasped.

"Yeah. I appreciated what she did but I told her no." Jughead told JB.

"I contacted her first look." Jb showed him.

"Still Bean." He shrugged.

"Jug why are you pushing her away?" The 11 year old asked.

“I’m not.”

"You are Jug. She likes you. Why would she post this then saying my muse heart and sunflower emoji." Jellybean smiled.

"She drew that camping." Jughead told her.

“She likes you.”

“Can we just stop talking about this?”

"Fine but you wat to kiss her." JB teased.

"You are well aware I could pull a prank on you." Jughead smirked.

"You love me so you wouldn't." JB smiled as their food came.

"I might."

JB rolled her eyes as they ate.

_____

Halloween: 

Jughead was helping JB get ready painting her face. He had missed stuff like this so much. Jughead couldn't believe that he would get to see her more often. He helped her with her face paint and hair. She was so excited.

"Who's coming?" She asked.

"Just us." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.”

"I love halloween." JB told him as they finished getting ready.

“Me too.”

"Its so much fun." She smiled.

"Wait till we get to the haunted house."

They headed to the haunted house as JB smiled. She instantly headed in with Jughead trailing behind her. They walked through happily.

JB kept screaming. She was loving it. Jughead wasn't phased by it until a clown came up to them and scared them.

What they didn't realise it was Betty.They just walked through the rest of the haunted house. Betty was working the haunted house. She found it funny they didn't know it was her. 

At the end of the night JB was tired. They drove home to go watch movies. They snuggled up on the couch watching Casper. 

Jughead was forever grateful for Betty letting him have this moment but he would never tell her that. He was still mad at her too. He knew at some point he's going to have to forgive her but for now Jughead Jones can hold a grudge.

Now having his sister back in his life all the clouds have started to clear up into sunshine but there's still one cloud there but why?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few weeks since Halloween and Jughead was so much happier. He was talking to JB every might and was going to visit ever month. 

The only problem was that him and Betty wasn't speaking still. He would avoid Betty and head into the blue and gold at different times at her. 

There was a school dance happening next week and everyone had date except from Betty. Betty didn't care as she going to plan and stay at home painting all night. She was slightly disheartened by no one asking her to even be their friend date.

Jughead wasn’t going either but Betty was missing Jughead. She decided to message him.

B: I miss you x

J: you do?

B: yes x

J: why?

B: you know why

J: I’m still mad

B: how can I make it up to you x.

B: Juggie.

J: I don’t know

B: you're happier right?

He didn’t reply.

Betty decided to go around to his. She had enough. There's only so much ignore she can take. She banged on his door until he answered her.

“What?”

She just walked in looking at him. "At first it was cute now it's not. Either tell me we're not friends or lets hang out!" Jughead didn’t say anything. "Fine. I understand loud and clear."

Betty began walking out when Jughead grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back but she was surprised. He deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Juggie." Betty whispered softly. Jughead just looked at her."You finally kissed me first." She smiled."But I'm confused."

"Why?" Jughead asked.

"You ignore me. You say you want to be just friends and now you kiss me. I just want to makeout now." Betty blushed.

She nervously kissed him again. Jughead picked her up and sat her on the couch. She smiled at him as he kissed her again. 

"God Juggie I want you." Betty admitted.

Jughead kissed her neck. She moaned softly. “I want you too”Betty bit her lip at him. He just kissed her. She moved her hands through his hair.

Betty's hand dropped to his flannel. She tugged on it. Jughead just kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss as she cradled his lap. He pressed against her. Betty bit his lips humming in delight

She was only wearing a vest top and shorts as she played at the end of his flannel. “What do you want to do?” He whispered in between kisses.

"You but we should talk about you ignoring me." Betty smiled."Also because I'm nervous about being completely naked because I haven't had sex. I know I sound like I have but I haven't." She added. 

Veronica called her to join them dress shopping. Jughead nodded. Betty ended the call on her and messaged her.

B: V your great at fucking up moments. 

She turned her phone off. 

"So your still mad at me?" Betty pouted holding his hand.

“A little bit.”

"Well I am not sorry because your happier." She looked at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "But I am sorry that it turned into an argument." Betty held his hand kissing him."I promise no more meddling until your book is written and I push you to publish it."She looked at him raising her pinky.

Jughead nodded.

"But why avoid me for so long?"Betty asked as she moved his hair put the way.

“I’m stubborn.”

"You think." She giggled kissing him. Jughead shrugged."Why kiss me now after so long?"

"A part of me was scared of loving again but then Bean came back in my life she made me realise I deserve to be happy." He confessed.

Betty smiled at him."You do." She looked at him. "Wait that means-"

"You make me happy LA."

Betty blushed at him. "Still with the LA nickname."

"Always LA." Jughead kissed her.

The kiss was sweet at first before it got heated. Months of pent up sexual tension is finally coming to the surface. As the kisses got heated the clothes came off. They weren't thinking about it but doing it. 

Them being together in that moment felt so right. Clothes were off and sweet touches upon each of their bodies were given. With them both lost in the touch of one another and the protection on he slowly started to sink on her walls. 

Carefully and loving as it was her first time. Slow soft thrusts as she felt most comfortable with them. Touches that felt so magical. Everyone described their first time incredibly uncomfortable but for Betty it wasn't.

Maybe that was because she felt comfortable with the person she was being intimate with. Maybe it was just because of their connection. With that being said it didn't last long. 

With them all intertwined up on the couch Betty messaged her grandmother that she is sleeping over at V's when in reality she was too tired to move from Jughead's couch.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. "I'm not moving now." Betty joked kissing him softly. 

"Good." Jughead snuggled his head in her neck hugging her. Betty kissed him happily."I'm sorry I was being so stubborn. I liked you when I first saw you on that awful school bus." 

"Hey I still get on that. I'm saving for my own car." Betty mubled into the kiss.

"Not now you don't." Jughead moved her hair out the way. 

Betty picked the beanie up from the floor. "Why do you wear this? You have gorgeous hair." She asked putting it on her own head.

"Well my mother gave it to me when I was little. It made me feel like a super hero and became my safety net." He admitted.

"Baby that is so sweet."

"But apparently it suits a naked Betts." Jughead grabbed his phone on the counter. He took a photo of her you couldn't see her boobs but you could see some on her clever as she tries to block the camera but failed smiling. "That is my new back ground and new picture for your contacts."

Betty leaned up at him and kissed him. "You know we're the only ones not going to the dance. We could make a night of it here with pops, movies, make outs and I can paint you." Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah?" Jughead smirked.

"I mean only if you would like"

"I would love that."

_____

The night of the dance came around and Betty headed to Jughead's with all her stuff. She was so happy as they sat out beneath the stars on top of his trailer. Jughead sat and ate as she drew before she began to paint. 

Betty was drawing the night sky behind them as she caught the slight glimpse of the pops sign. 

"You really love art don't you?"

"Yeah my mum and dad would take us to art museums and I would fall in love with all the bright colours. It amazes me how one picture could have a thousand different means. Just take a look at this." Betty showed him the finished sketch before she was about to add paint as they set up the movie on the roof of the trailer. "What does this say to you?"

"That my girlfriend is a talented godesses and can capture the beauty in everything." Jughead leaned over and kissed her.

"I like everything you said there. Especially the girlfriend part." 

"I mean that's if you want too." He blushed. 

"Of course I want too." Betty rested in between his legs. She took a photo for reference. That allowed them to enjoy their own mini out door cinema experience on the rooftop of the trailer as they ate pops. It allowed Betty to work as she was so inspired. 

Jughead smiled at her as he focused on the movie. He checked his phone once. It was full of people at the dance posting about it but he didn't care. He hadn't been one for school dances anyway. The fact that he could enjoy a beautiful night like this with Betty doing things they love. That to him was better of any school dance.

"This is way better than a school dance." Betty smiled.

“Definitely.” Jughead agreed.

"Can this be our tradition? But we are going to prom." Betty looked up at him smirking.

“Fine.”

She smiled at him lovingly as Jughead kissed her cheek. They spent all night beneath the stars as they saw the sunset rise the following morning. They just got into this easy deep conversation watching movies and painting.

Jughead fell asleep early into the morning. Betty smiling as she wrapped him up in the blankets at stayed with him until he woke up at lunch.

Betty's mother always told her she didn't want to miss a school dance but she didn't mind. 

Last night was the first time she thought about her parents without crying. She was around people she loved and was helping her heal in the best possible way.

Her healing was slowly starting to happen and its come at the best possible time. Now there's an actual chance that her and Jughead will work. Not because they are both damaged goods but they can heal from the pain and rise form the ashes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sexual assault.
> 
> This is a collab with @kisvids

1 year later: 

Betty and Jughead had a very private relationship. It's just how they liked it. If they didn't let people in people couldn't destroy it. They spent this whole year forming this beautiful relationship that people admire. 

All the north side boys couldn't believe Jughead got the girl. They tried to destroy their relationship at every waking moment but neither of them would let them.

College was upon them and they were going to two different colleges in different states. Jughead wanted to be closer to JB and Betty got into the best art college in LA.

They were currently on LA beach together. It was two weeks before college starts and Betty were finally spreading her parents ashes. Jughead was there to support her.

"I feel okay Juggie." She teared up at him. "I feel bad for feeling okay."

“That’s part of healing. You’re doing good Betts.”

Betty just hugged him. "It feels weird because I miss and love them but this is the part of my life when I would have actually moved away from home." She kissed him with her salty kisses.

Jughead nodded.

"You know my mother would have been disappointed in me." Betty giggled.

“Why?”

"She wanted me to be a journalist like her. She knew my writing was good." She started to play with his serpent ring.

“She would be proud you’re doing what you love.”

"I would have had to prove it to her but deep down she would have." Betty smiled at him. "I'm proud of you Juggie." She span around to kiss him. "A full ride to your first choice. NYU baby. You get to be closer to Bean."

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back crying now at the thought of not being with him. He just hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"We're not breaking up." Jughead teased.

"I know but I won't see your beautiful face everyday." Betty shrugged.

"Aww baby. I love you." 

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He kissed her.

"I promise to come over on all the holidays even if I have to drive two days there and back."

"You are insane." He teased.

"I'm in love." Betty kissed him.

_____

Year one:

As promised she travelled up on each holidays. They called almost everyday but especially Wednesday's as they did a face time dates. Things were still going great.

Betty was currently painting calling him.“Hey.” He answered."Hey baby I miss you." Betty smiled sadly.

"Can you come over soon?" She wondered.

“I’ve been really busy Betts. I don’t have enough days off to drive to see you and I can’t afford a plane ticket.”

"Oh okay." She teared up.

“I’m sorry.”

"Its okay. I just miss you and I'm struggling." She confessed.

“How are you struggling?”

"My mental health." Betty broke down crying.

“Betty it’s okay...”

"I'm sorry I miss you so much." She whispered."I just need a hug."

Jughead reached over to the side to check his calendar. “We won’t see each other for another 5 months.”

"I know." Betty sobbed. Jughead didn’t say anything."My gran can't come out and see me too." She whispered

“Betty it was your choice to go back to LA.”

"I know Juggie. I wanted to be closer to them. I'm thriving in my course I just miss you. We're strong right? I feel like we are." Betty requested a face time. Jughead accepted it. She smiled instantly seeing him. "I love you."

“I love you too.”

"How are you?" Betty asked. He just shrugged. "Juggie tell me. Communication remember."She put her paint brush down to looked at him through the screen.

“I’m fine.”

"Okay. Did you get my care package?" Betty asked.

“You sent one?”

"Yeah. I sent you your favourite snacks, a pick me up jar and some photos of me that should only be for you. The jar has things I love about you to make you feel better on hard days." She smiled. Jughead just smiled back."You haven't got it yet. I sent it first class."

“I probably will in a couple days.”

Jughead’s roommate came in and started yelling at him to go to bed. Betty forgot about the 3 hour time zone difference.

"I'm sorry baby I forgot." She teared up.

“It’s okay.”

"You have to go don't you?" Betty whispered.

“I’ll go outside.”

"Juggie are you tired?" She asked.

“That’s not important.” He said heading outside.

"It is if your sleepy baby. I miss holding you on a night." Betty smiled softly.

“I’m fine.”

"Is that a new tattoo?"Betty asked on his arm.

"Yeah its something small." Jughead smiled.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"No your beautiful." 

"Your package arrived a few days ago. I had an email." She told him blushing.

"I'll ask my roommate about it."

"Okay. You look good." Betty shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" Jughead smirked.

"Definitely."

Jughead spoke to Betty early into the morning. The couple needed that time. They laughed, smiled and cried on the face time. A little reminder of how much they do love one another.

_____

Year 2: 

It was Christmas time when Betty was flying out to surprise him at class. He had no idea that she was coming.

It grew harder to communicate but the love was still there. They saw each other less abs less. If you asked the people around Jughead in his classes they don't know about Betty Cooper.

Betty found his class and stood outside waiting. Jughead came out his class as he was talking to some girl. She was flirting with him as Betty walked up to them.

“Betts!”

"Hey baby." Betty smiled as she glared at the girl."Are you just going to stand there?" She smirked.

Jughead kissed her happily. “I didn’t know you were coming.” She kissed him back happily."I missed you too much." Betty cupped his face.

"You can't have missed her that much when you fucked me last night." The women said.

“What?”

"Betts don't listen to her." Jughead said.

"Do listen to me. I have proof." The women pulled out her phone to show the video.

“Betts lets go to my room.” Jughead pulled Betty with him. Betty was blind sighted. She just followed Jughead trying not to cry.“She’s lying.” Jughead told her once they got to his room.

She nodded as she hugged him. "Why would she do that?" Betty asked crying.

Betty got a text from an unknown number. It was the video the girl was trying to show her. She clicked on it and heared his moan seeing him. She was on top of him. Jughead kept trying to push her off but she tied up his arms.

"What the fuck. Juggie this is rape." Betty gasped.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"Hey it's not your fault." She hugged him.

“I didn’t want you to find out.”

"Hey it's okay. You should go to the dean or the police." Betty looked at him."I love you." She kissed him softly aswell.

“It’s not a big deal.”

"It is. But we can go at your pace. How's bean?" Betty asked.

Jughead smiled softly. She's happy I get to spend Christmas up at the lodge with her family. " 

"I should have called. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had plans." Betty laid them down on his bed.

"No I needed you here." Jughead hugged her.

"Do you want your Christmas present early?" She wondered.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

"I missed you of course I did."

Betty had painted a picture of him and JB from Halloween night two years ago. She didn't have a lot of money and wanted to give him something sentimental.

Jughead just hugged her. Betty handed him the present from her bag. He took it from her as he opened it up smiling crying. He loved it as he put it on his dresser. Betty smiled at him.

"I love you." Jughead hugged her. 

"I love you too." She kissed him. 

They spent the night loving one another just being there. They cherished their time together as they were away for one another for so long. 

They had another two long years to head through this torture together. 

Yet two years down they were in a fighting chance to last throughout college.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Year 3: 

College was going slow but they were strong. They loved their course but it took their toll on them. 

It came to point where they ended their third year of college and they decided to take a break. They broke up so they could focus on college.

The pain of the break up hurt both of them but the distance was too much. This heart ache caused so much art for Betty and a gave Jughead inspiration to write. 

They both took a break from social media. It was painful to see one another.

____

Year 4:

It was their last year and week of college. She had to organise her own art show to graduate. Betty only wanted two people there. She wanted Jughead and her grandmother.

Betty sent invitations out to all her high school friends as she was waiting for their reply. She knew Jughead probably wouldn't show but she hoped he would. Her collection was based on the stages of grief through losing a loved one and a relationship.

Betty was with him when he finally came to the police last year as other man came to the police. Luckily his attacker got arrested. They had enough evidence with all the men. 

It was after the trail they began to drift. Jughead needed space and time to himself. He was struggling but Betty listened to his wishes.

She was at the college moving her work to the venue she had gotten as she kept checking her phone. She tried calling him last night and she left a voice mail. She just wanted to hear his voice.

He didn’t answer her. Betty just sighed as she began stressing over the placements. She was one Elizabeth away from a break down.

She saw the door open as Kevin, Veronica and Sweet Pea ran over to her. They had just flown in. Betty ran to them happily.

"B!" They all hugged her.

"Hi." She teared up happily.

"This is going to be amazing." Veronica smiled."Is Jughead here?" She added.

Betty teared up looking at her friends. "I told you guys we broke up remember." She wiped her tears away.

“I know but you didn’t invite him?”

"Of course I did." Betty told them. "I will always love him. He is apart of my he is apart of my acceptance, hope and up turning collection."

“Do you think he’ll show?”

"I'm hoping." Betty looked at the photo she painting of him. 

"Go get ready for tonight. Go get brunch. I need to replace my work. I need to make sure there is alcohol, food and go check in with my professor. I need to do all that without having a break down."

Veronica nodded. 

Betty looked over as the door opened. Jughead came walking in. Betty dropped the heavy painting she was holding as she ran over to him. She held him close. "I miss you so much." Betty whispered into his chest. "Can we talk tonight?"

“I missed you too.”

"I hate this break up." She cupped his face.

Jughead just nodded. 

Betty just looked at him. She missed his eyes. All her friends were stood around them. Sweet Pea coughed.

"We should be getting to our hotel." Sweet Pea told them.

“Yeah lets go.”

Betty nodded as she didn't pull away from Jughead. Jughead softly pulled away from her. The group headed out as Betty was stood alone preparing for tonight. She was still blown away that Jughead was here. She didn’t think he would.

She smiled softly as just seeing him made her feel better. That made Betty get everything done twice as fast. Yet it didn't it took her twice as long as she was so nervous. But once she sat up she had an hour to get ready.

Betty was wearing one of her favourite paint suit. It was emerald green with a black lingerie body suit beneath with heels. Her hair was up as she nervously looked in the mirror. She was hoping her and Jughead would talk tonight.

When she got there she saw her friends. Betty headed in as her professor waved at her. Betty waves back as she headed to welcome her friends.

"Is Juggie here?" Betty smiled.

"Yeah a women is flirting with him." Kevin said.

Betty glanced over to see Sophie flirted with him. She decided to head over to them. She tapped Jughead on the shoulder.

"Hey Juggie can I show you something?"

“Yeah sure.”

Betty smiled happily at him. She took his hand and guided him to the section of up turning, than hope along with acceptance. Three different images of him she painted, drew and draped wool over one to symbolize his beanie. She was nervously waiting his opinion.

“Why would you paint me?”

"Well I painted my emotions and people who helped me in the parts of the grief I felt. You Juggie you were my up turning. When I was with you I weren't sad and I was a teenager. I was trying to get with you but stopped thinking it was impossible. You always gave me hope that the sadness is just a pit stop until you pick yourself up and move along. You gave me hope that you can find love and family in anyone. You gave me acceptance. You accepted me. My body and everything." Betty told him.

She was telling him how she truly felt. Something Betty hadn't done in awhile. It felt amazing to finally tell him but she wanted to tell him this way.

Jughead nodded.

"I'll leave you for the rest of the evening." Betty looked at him.

“Okay.”

"You look so handsome." She whispered before she slowly started to walk away.

Jughead just watched her walk away. Betty headed to her professor. They got into a conversation for an hour. Betty had passed her course with flying colours and she would be graduating next week.

Betty then headed to make a speech.

"Thank you for coming today. This is my first ever art gallery event. I chose the theme of the stages of grief because I've loved them. I felt them and art was my only way to process those emotions. Many of these pieces of art are colours and shapes in how I felt and the rest are people that helped in that stage or pushed it. Many of my muse are here tonight. Tonight I want you to live in your grief. Feel the feelings you've bottled up. So with that enjoy, drink and make the most of life."

Betty went to sit with Veronica. Veronica hugged her happily. "That was beautiful B." She told her.

"Thank you. What are you drinking?" 

"Champagne." Betty downed her glass. "I'll get you a new one."

Betty headed over to get a drink and saw Jughead over there. She picked the drink up as she accidentally bumped into him. If she was being honest she did it in purpose.

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.”

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Betty asked."You can tell me you are hating it and want to kill me for asking you to come." She joked .

Jughead smiled softly at her. Betty smiled back. He walked away to admire the work she did of him. He wanted to figure out what to say to him. 

Betty headed back to Veronica with a drink. She hugged her sighing. "What am I going to do after college V?" She asked.

"Take a break and travel focus on your art." Veronica told her.

"Yeah. I thought I would be moving in with Juggie. It's crazy how much a year can change our lives. I might... it would have been better with Juggie."

"He's not over you." Veronica smiled.

“How can you tell?”

"The way he looks at you. Showing up today even though your not together anymore. The fact he's practically eye fucking you right now." She teased.

"I'm not over him." Betty glanced at him.

"Then go to him. Tell him you love him. God B you last 3 years doing a long distance relationship. You were together for 4 years. A love like that just doesn't disappear. Go to him prove to him that you want this more than ever."

Betty just looked at Jughead. "I really do. But it's distance." She sighed.

"You'll figure something out. You two are strong and always will. No go to him before I push you into him." Veronica teased.

Betty headed over to him. She was nervous as she smiled at him. Jughead didn't know what to say either.

"I'm glad you came." She ended up saying.

"Me too. I know you've been working on this for 4 years throughout your college experience. Its phenomenal and I still can't believe you drew me free times." Jughead looked at her.

"Well you will forever be my muse."

"Really?" He turned to look at her.

"You will never stop. I love you." Betty told him.

Just as she said that she had a tap on her shoulder. She tried not to sigh as she just wanted a moment alone to speak to Jughead. Betty turned around with a fake smile on her face.

"Elizabeth Cooper?"

"Yes?" Betty told them.

"I'm an art director in a space in New York and we would love to show your art there. We would love to partner with you. I understand if it's too far to make a change. You would start in the new year giving you a break from college first and a chance to make the change."

Betty was stunned. "Can I have the night to think about it?" She asked.

"Absolutely take the week. Here's my card." Betty took it with a real smile as she turned back to Jughead.

Jughead just smiled at her."Ugh... sorry about that." Betty smiled.

“It’s okay.”

"So... yes Juggie you are my muse."He smiled faintly."I love you." Betty squeezed his hand.

“You do?”

"I've never stopped." She bit her lip nervously."I should have thought for you." She raised their hands to pull him closer. Jughead just looked at her. "If you'll have me Riverdale. I want you back. Especially, considering I'm coming home."

“You’re coming back to Riverdale?”

"Not Riverdale but New York." Betty smiled hopeful.

“Oh.”

"Are you not staying in New York?"

“I’m back in Riverdale.”

"Oh." Betty couldn't help the tears wash over her. Jughead just looked at her."Excuse me." She headed outside to catch her breath. 

Betty leaned against the wall crying. She had been under this high stress situation. Seeing Jughead made everything instantly better but now he's back in Riverdale and she's all long distance out. 

Jughead came out to see her. He pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back. 

"I'm sorry for running out. I just needed air. I love you so much."

Jughead is nodded.

Betty looked at him. She couldn't help herself as she kissed him. She just needed to feel him. Jughead kissed her back. She jumped up on him deepening the kiss.

"I love you." Betty whispered into the kiss.

"What if we do long distance again?" Jughead asked.

"I don't know. It's hard." Betty kissed him.

"But I can't lose you again."

Betty nodded. 

“It probably wouldn’t work out again anyways.” He sighed.

"But what if I move home and only go to New York for work? I can make an arrangement." Betty kissed him.

“Well with art you can do it from anywhere so I don’t see why you have to go to New York.”

"I've just been offered work there for a space. I can arrange me coming up once a month but do everything from my at home studio." She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"That's if you want me."Jughead kissed her softly. "Is that a yes?" Betty asked.

Jughead picked her back up kissing her whispering a yes. Betty smiled at him.

"You looked gorgeous." Jughead mumbled into the kiss as Betty giggled.

She kissed him back happily. They kissed for a few moments before her professor came out with the person that offered her the job. They pulled apart.

"Young love. I remember when we were like that." Her professor smiled to the person that offered her the job.

"Oh I forgot to add you can work from anywhere we just need your art and you once a month for our massive show."

“Okay.”

Jughead looked at her excitedly. Betty smiled at him."I can come home to you." She wrapped her arms around him. "Wait I need a studio at home." Her eyes lit up.

Jughead nodded.

"You need an at home office. Wait we need a bigger place than your trailer."

“We’re living together?” Betty blushed at him. "Not if you don't want to."

“I just think it’s a little fast. We don’t know if we’ll last.”

Betty nodded as she just hugged him upset.

Deep down they both know it's better to take things slow again. Yet there was this hidden worry that they'll never be the same again.

With that on the cards its something they have to gamble with.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

3 years later: 

Betty adored being back in Riverdale. She loved making her work trips. When she wasn't working on that she would teach painting at the community centre.

Jughead had published his first book. He was coming home from a meeting he had as had just got a second book deal.

He knew he could find her in her art studio working on something new. He got there and headed in. As expected she was on her hands and knees as she covered herself in paint as she was dancing to the beat on a song.

Jughead leaned against the door as he watched her. She didn't realise he was there as she dancing her heart out to ABBA. He came in and whistled at her.She span around to see Jughead. Betty ran up to him. She was about to hug him but remembered how messy she was.

"Hey baby." Betty smiled.

"You are a mess." He teased.

"Too much of a mess for a kiss?" She wondered.

"You'll taste of paint." Jughead smiled.

"Fine make me wait for a kiss." 

"Definitely. I'll clean up for you whilst you shower." Jughead told her.

Betty smiled as she headed into their small house in the middle of north and south side. She got a long bath getting clean. The moment she was out of the bath she kissed him.

"I love you." Jughead smiled.

"I love you more." 

"Not possible but I have good news. I have a second book." Betty jumped up in excitement for him. She ran to get their celebration wine and chocolates.

"Congratulations baby."

"Thank you. You look like you were having fun." He kissed her.

"I was. I have to be in New York on Saturday. It's an emergency trip. Come with me?"

“I can’t Betts I have stuff to sort out for my book all this week.”

"Okay." Betty kissed him. "I'm so proud of you." Jughead kissed her back. "I promise it's a day trip." She kissed him.

"I believe you." He hugged her.

"We've been so good at scheduling our trips at the same time." 

"We can't win them all baby." Betty nodded as she enjoyed her time with him.

When she went to Riverdale she had amazing news. A French museum owner wanted her park in a Paris museum. Betty instantly agreed and she had the perfect new collection. The feelings through the beat.

Betty couldn't wait to get back home and tell Jughead. She had to figure out when they can book a trip over there. It was an all paid work trip.

The moment she got home Betty surprised him with Pops as she hinted at a Paris trip. It was late so Jughead was getting ready for bed.

"Baby?" Betty hugged him from behind.

“Hey.”

"Hey so I have pops with a hidden message inside." She smiled handing him it. 

"Isn't it late to eat?" He asked.

"Since when does that stop you?" Betty kissed him.

"True." Jughead mumbled into the kiss.

Betty pulled away to put one of his favourite movies on. She sat next to him as he figured it out.

"Baby are we going to Paris?" Jughead asked.

"They have offered me a room in Paris as well." Betty squealed excitedly.

"Baby that's amazing!" Jughead kissed her excitedly.

"Its the new collection you saw me work on." Betty told him.

"It's perfect."

Betty smiled at him happily. They looked at Jughead schedule to figure out when he was free so they can go together.

______

One month later: 

They were boarding the plane to Paris. Jughead was typing away on his laptop as he had inspiration. Betty was reading his first book. They supported one another so much.

"Pea got engaged last week." Betty kissed Jughead's cheek. "I know I'm so happy for him."

"Its about time he has someone nice." She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Who would think Pea would get engaged before Veronica?" Betty placed her book mark in her book.

Jughead shrugged.

"How is writing coming along?"

“Good.”

Betty wanted to distract him by kissing him softly. Jughead kissed her back."We should use the bathroom." She hinted in their kiss.

“Yeah?”

"If we don't get caught." Betty winked.

“Come on.”

Betty smiled at him excitedly as she acted like she was going to throw up and Jughead was there to help you. They got into the bathroom and locked the door. Betty instantly kissed him getting him riled up. Jughead kissed her back. She moved her hands between his pants. He kissed her neck. 

"We haven't been intimate in awhile." Betty moaned pushing his pants down.

“I know.”

"We've been so busy." Betty tried to push her jeans off. Jughead helped her as he kissed her. "I've been so horny." She smirked.

"Baby you should have told me." Jughead picked her up.

"We've both had loads of inspiration. I didn't want to ruin that." Betty moaned as he slipped inside her.

They tried to move slowly so they didn't make any noise. They didn't want to be banned from their favourite airline. 

"I don't care. I love making you feel good."

Betty moved deeper as Jughead kissed her neck. She moaned softly. They both kissed one another to silence their moans. It didn't take long for them to climax together. The thrill of someone might catch them and them not having sex in nearly two months.

“God that was good.” He groaned.

"I love you." Betty smiled. 

"I love you two. We should flush the toilet and act like you've been sick."

Betty nodded as they headed to their seats. The flight attendant came over to see if she was okay. Betty faked it and said she just needed to sleep it off. Jughead smirked at her.

"Stop smirking at me. I want you again." She rested her head on him.

"At the hotel?"

"Definitely. But we have to get out the hotel." Betty kissed him.

"No promises."

Betty smiled at him as they snuggled together falling asleep for the rest of the flight.

_____

Arriving in Paris was like a dream come true. Betty was in awe. Jughead loved the way her eyes lit up and how she smiles over at him in disbelief.

Getting to the hotel they place their bags in the room when they had to visit Tom her boss to see what room would be her's and the idea for opening night.

As they headed their they cut through a market place. Jughead found a beautiful jewellery store and bought a ring. It was a spontaneous choice but he had been thinking about marriage for the past year. Betty hadn't noticed as she was buying them coffee and a pastry to put them on.

Jughead just smiled excitedly at the ring. He headed to Betty and hugged her from behind. Betty kissed him happily. He smiled at her.

"I'm so proud that your work is here."

"Its a dream come true." Betty kissed him. Jughead just smiled. "Can we take a selfie?"

Jughead normally hated taking selfies but every time she smiled at him and her eyes lit up he couldn't resist. They took a cute selfie at a Paris market.

Looking at the time Betty gasped. They were already running late. They were so blind sighted by this beautiful city. Luckily they made it on time.

The meeting went perfect. Betty was so excited for friday. Jughead couldn't help smiling. When they finally got out it was dark. The museum was near the Eiffel Tower. They were both in awe of it lit up. Betty always carried a sketch book with her.

Jughead headed to the cafe to get them some fries and milkshakes. He came out to see her sketching the scene. Jughead knew they would be here for hours as she sketched the night sky with the Eiffel Tower. 

Jughead has slipped the ring on the straw and sat down waiting for her to realise. He loved watching her work and vise versa. That's what he loved. They could both watched one another work for hours. 

He watched her slip her milkshake without even looking at it. Jughead was trying to hold a laugh in.

Betty looked up at him. “What?” 

“Nothing.” He smiled.

Betty picked up her shake again looking at him. Jughead just bit his lip."What? It tastes good." Betty handed it to him to taste.

It was only then two hours later as she noticed the ring. She pulled it back picking it off.

"Juggie?" Betty looked at him confused.

"I know I will never have your parents concent. But I know they are guiding you everywhere. They've been buy your side and would be so proud of you. Betts we've been together for 7 years without the break. We're nearly 25. I know it might be too early to get married and this is spontaneous...but... but I don't care. I adore you LA. I have since the day we got picked to play seven minutes in heaven. You captured my heart with a glance on the school bus. Betty Cooper I've been the luckiest man alive...will you make me the luckiest man alive for the rest of my life? Marry me?"

Betty was at a loss for words. She cried happily. “Yes!”

She was crying at the beautiful words he spoke to her. Everything he said was true. Her parents weren't there to accept them. But they would because they loved her. She got emotional as she loved him so much and her parents weren't there for her to tell them. 

Yet it didn't hurt as much as she thought. Her heart as healed from the pain and grief. 

She managed to whisper a yes. Jughead slipped the ring on as Betty leaped on him and kissed him passionately. 

"I love you." 

"I love you more." Jughead smiled.

Betty moved to sit in between his lap. She got her sketch she was working on and placed her hand on it taking a photo of the ring. They then kissed again as they took a photo to capture the memory.

"I can't believe that was there for that long." Jughead teased.

"I was in the zone."

"It was adorable." He kissed her neck.

This man right here has helped her heal in so many ways. They had both healed one another's souls. 

Her making him realise he deserves happiness. Helping him see his sister again.

Him making her realise the grief of pain was only just a pit stop of life.

Both of them together they had healed each others souls. A love so massive they gained so much. More than they will ever know.

Sometimes healing of the mind takes longer than the body to heal but when you have a helping hand it helps the processes.

Healing will forever be a long painful process but it was a part of life.

Both Betty and Jughead have been through a cycle of healing and both with one another. 

That's all they could ever ask for till death do them part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed the story. Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> You can find Ki on tumblr and ig @kisvids 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> Find ki on ig ans tumblr @kisvids 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs


End file.
